Por la boca se atrapa al pez
by Yumipon
Summary: Era su costumbre arruinar cada momento romántico que compartieran, pero esta vez quiso ver hasta dónde lo llevaría mantener sus manos alejadas de ciertos lugares y le dio la oportunidad a sus planes para que siguieran sin interrupciones. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que el dicho era cierto y por la boca se atrapa al pez.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **— One!Shot —**_

 **— Por la boca se atrapa al pez _—_**

* * *

Era un día soleado, sereno e ideal para descansar de su ajetreado viaje. Como Kagome había tenido que volver a su época para dar sus extraños exámenes, el resto del grupo había decidido hacer una pausa en la aldea de la anciana Kaede para tomar un respiro. Todos estaban tranquilos, intentando disfrutar del par de días libres que tenían. Todos excepto InuYasha, quien no tardó en ir tras su compañera para "asegurarse de que regresara pronto". Claro, no engañaba a nadie con esa excusa, los demás sabían que el motivo era que la extrañaba y no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella.

Miroku había aprovechado el día para salir a caminar por los alrededores de la aldea, y no era de extrañar que pronto se hubiese instalado en las cercanías, ofreciendo leerle la suerte en la palma de la mano a las jovencitas que transitaban por ahí, y de paso preguntarles si deseaban tener un hijo con él. Tampoco fue de extrañar que Sango, luego de notar su ausencia por bastante rato, lo fuese a buscar y se enfadara por la escena, dándole una bien merecida bofetada para luego alejarse lo más que pudiera de él.

Pasado un rato, la Exterminadora volvió a la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa, extrañándose de no ver ahí al monje. Dentro, sólo estaban Shippō y Kirara comiendo lo que había quedado del almuerzo.

— ¿No ha regresado su Excelencia? — Preguntó intentando parecer desinteresada, aunque probablemente no lo logró.

— Dijo que iría a meditar un poco, necesitaba pensar — respondió Shippō, haciéndole un gesto en dirección al lugar donde estaría Miroku.

— Ya veo… — Sango se encogió de hombros antes de volver a hablar. — Bueno, en ese caso… iré al bosque a entrenar. Volveré para la cena.

El pequeño zorrito asintió con un gesto al igual que la minina, y la castaña se dirigió primero a vestirse su uniforme de exterminadora, luego a su destino. Aún estaba un poco molesta por el comportamiento del monje más temprano. Se suponía que tenían una especie de compromiso, habían hablado las cosas y ella _sentía_ que él la quería, entonces ¿por qué seguía coqueteando con cada joven atractiva que se le cruzaba? ¿Acaso ella no era suficiente? ¿Quizá no le prestaba la atención que él requería? ¿O simplemente, se había enamorado de un caso perdido? A veces pensaba que Miroku jamás iba a cambiar y que, a pesar de su promesa y de que a futuro viviesen juntos y tuviesen hijos, él seguiría siendo un galán, un mujeriego. ¿Había sido tan idiota como para creerle y caer en su juego?

Con todo eso en mente, la castaña había comenzado su _entrenamiento_ , intentando mitigar un poco su enfado con enérgicos golpes, gritos más altos de los que acostumbraba a dar en otras ocasiones y lanzando a Hiraikotsu con fuerza, atravesando el claro. A nadie le pasó desapercibida la actividad de la muchacha, incluyendo al monje que era responsable de que ella necesitara descargar tan eufóricamente sus energías.

Miroku no tardó en localizar a Sango, llegando hasta el claro donde entrenaba al rato después. Se quedó observándola unos minutos, admirando la gracia de sus movimientos y la perfección de sus curvas entalladas en el traje negro: era una imagen que podría observar por horas, maravillándose cada vez más. A veces solía olvidar lo sensual que podía ser su compañera en el campo de batalla, luciéndose de una forma tan fantástica que costaba creer que fuese una humana más. El monje acostumbraba a pensar que la joven era una diosa, especialmente en el campo de batalla. Oh, es que nadie le ganaría a esas curvas contorneándose tan ágilmente, era una imagen de la perfección.

— ¿Está muy a gusto ahí, mirándome entrenar, su _Excelencia_?

La voz de Sango lo remeció levemente, el tono despectivo y seco fueron un fuerte contraste que casi rompe la idealización que estaba formándose en su mente, y le dejó claro que ella seguía molesta con él. Se acercó unos pasos con una galante sonrisa, echando una rápida mirada alrededor para cerciorarse de que estaban completamente solos, quizá pudiese aprovechar esta oportunidad.

— En realidad, sí. Tu hermosa figura luce aún más magnífica cuando realizas estos gráciles movimientos — su mirada brilló coqueta, buscando la de ella en un intento de aplacar su molestia. Aunque iba a necesitar más que palabras bonitas para lograrlo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan magnífica como las manos de las aldeanas? — Siseó ella, sus ojos con una expresión de reproche que paralizaría a cualquiera. Pero Miroku ya estaba aprendiendo cómo sobrellevar esos ataques.

— Sanguito, ya me conoces… tú eres la única dueña de mi corazón — se acercó un poco más, necesitaba acortar la distancia para realizar su próxima jugada —. Sabes que lo de las aldeanas no es nada serio.

Se había atrevido a tomar sus manos, ya lo bastante cerca como para poder emplear todas sus tácticas con Sango, a pesar de que la muchacha todavía parecía reacia a caer en su juego.

— Quizá para usted no lo sea. Algunas chicas podrían tomárselo muy a pecho — a pesar del regaño, las mejillas de la Exterminadora estaban sonrojadas, dándole a entender que estaba logrando poco a poco lo que quería.

— Claro, si alguna llegase a decirme que sí en algún momento… pero sigo sin tener tanto éxito con las mujeres — se acercó un poco más, quedando a solo centímetros de su rostro y notando el nerviosismo que comenzaba a recorrer a la castaña. Sonrió, seguro de sí mismo —. Y, a decir verdad, tampoco me interesa tenerlo. Sólo quiero que _alguien_ caiga rendida a mis pies, y esa eres tú, _Sango_.

El monje iba acortando cada vez más la distancia, aprovechando que el nerviosismo de ella había esfumado el enojo y ahora tenía frente a él a la chica tímida e inexperta en esos temas que le provocaba cierta ternura y unas ganas de besarla terribles. Esa era su intención, acercándose cada vez más a los labios de la castaña en un arriesgado impulso por probarlos. Sintió su respiración en su rostro, el calor en sus mejillas, y su corazón también se aceleró, estaba tan cerca…

Pero Sango no iba a dejárselo tan fácil, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Una fuerte bofetada resonó en el momentáneo silencio que había inundado el ambiente, dejándole la mejilla roja y palpitando, mientras la cercanía que tenían se desvanecía, nuevamente estaban a una distancia prudente.

— Se cree muy listo, ¿no? Conmigo no le van a funcionar esos trucos de galán, así que mejor vaya a coquetearle a otras chicas que sí caerán en su palabrería — le espetó con cierta molestia, a pesar de que también anhelaba un beso del monje en un momento que él no arruinara, sentía que sólo estaba jugando con ella, porque habían hecho un compromiso y eso significaba que se entregaría a él… Pero no iba a ser su juguete y mientras el moreno no cambiara sus malos hábitos, no le permitiría esa clase de contacto.

Miroku negó con un gesto, había estado tan cerca… La observó unos segundos, ella se había alejado para tomar su búmeran y seguir el entrenamiento, nuevamente reflejando la molestia que sentía en la forma iracunda en la que lanzó su arma. El ojiazul sólo necesitó un par de segundos para elegir su próxima carta, quería aprovechar al máximo ese tiempo a solas con ella.

— ¿Seguirás entrenando? — Su pregunta fue tomada por sorpresa, Sango lo observó con duda antes de asentir con un gesto. — ¿Puedo unirme? Hace tiempo que no practico el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

No lo dijo con un tono que demostrara una doble intención, pero sus ojos brillaron con la idea y la castaña pudo leer el gesto bastante bien.

— Pensé que los monjes eran pacíficos — intentó usar una excusa para negarse, no estaba segura de querer entrenar junto a él.

— Sí, pero debemos enfrentarnos a muchos males, así que nos preparamos bien — sonrió levemente, acercándose al lugar en el que su compañera se había detenido para responderle —. ¿Te molesta si te pido que seas mi _pareja_ de entrenamiento?

— N-No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea — Sango vaciló un poco al notar el tono insinuante de Miroku en la palabra "pareja" —. Podrías salir lastimado.

— No te preocupes, podré vivir con eso — se colocó frente a ella, haciéndole un gesto provocador con la mano, invitándola a atacarlo —. Vamos, ¿quién mejor que una experta Exterminadora para practicar?

La muchacha resopló, consciente de que no podría sacárselo de encima tan fácilmente. Intentó ver el lado positivo, así tenía la excusa perfecta para darle su merecido y descargar su ira contra él, la explicación de "sólo entrenábamos" era mejor que decir "me dejé guiar por mi instinto asesino". Aceptó la provocación del monje, poniéndose en posición de ataque y comenzando a dar golpes ágiles. Ambos tenían grandes habilidades y podían sobrellevar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin dificultad. A Sango le sorprendió la destreza de Miroku, si bien lo había visto pelear en una batalla real y sabía que llevaba sin problemas el ritmo del enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, no había imaginado que pudiese darle dificultades a ella. Esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad, con una velocidad que no hubiera creído que tendría con su kesa y logrando que tuviese que esforzarse, al punto de hacerla sudar.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Sanguito? Te veo un poco… _confundida._

— Estoy _bien_. Sólo que hacía tiempo no entrenaba con alguien más — no quiso admitir que Miroku le estaba causando problemas durante el enfrentamiento —. Había perdido la costumbre.

— Ya veo. Pero no te midas ni reprimas en los golpes, quiero verte completamente en acción. Yo sé que puedes mucho más.

Ella gruñó, irritada. ¿Él quería provocarla, insinuando que se estaba reprimiendo? ¿Acaso creía que era tan fácil enfrentarse a ella? ¿Con quién pensaba que hablaba, una chica común y corriente? Apretó los dientes, iba a enseñarle a quien tenía frente a él. Arremetió con energía, agachándose en el último minuto, logrando confundir a Miroku y golpearlo en las piernas. Él no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ante el cambio de dirección del ataque y cayó de espalda al suelo debido a que intentó mantener el equilibrio, sin ser capaz de quedar de pie. Con otro hábil y rápido movimiento, Sango se puso de pie y se colocó sobre él a horcajadas, inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo, el puño derecho levantado en señal de un inminente golpe y la mano izquierda sujetando firmemente el hombro de su oponente. Miroku estaba sorprendido, no esperaba un cambio tan repentino y eso se reflejó inmediatamente en su rostro. Sango sonrió satisfecha, soberbia frente al hecho de que lo había superado.

— Gané — dijo triunfante, sin cambiar su expresión ni su posición.

— De acuerdo, no puedo negarlo — respondió él con una sonrisa, ya no sorprendido sino pícaro —. Supongo que es difícil vencerte. Aunque creo que puedo convivir con la experiencia.

La castaña enrojeció levemente, notando su gesto y la razón que lo causaba. Apretó su agarre en el hombro ajeno y frunció el ceño, lista para terminar la sesión y alejarse lo más que pudiera de él. Necesitaba no sólo salir de encima suyo, también mantener una distancia, una _gran distancia_ con él, algunos metros era lo mínimo.

— Entonces, hemos _terminado_ — declaró intentando levantarse, algo que no pudo lograr.

— Oh, yo creo que estamos recién _comenzando_ — Miroku la había afirmado con seguridad de los muslos, manteniéndola en su lugar e impidiendo que se separara de él, los ojos con ese brillo galante que ella prefería ignorar —. Es muy agradable sentir tu peso sobre mí. No había imaginado que fuese así de… _satisfactorio_.

— Suélteme, maldito pervertido — forcejeó un poco, intentando liberarse de su agarre, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que era fuerte y firme, más de lo que ella habría pensado.

— Tengo una mejor idea — soltó el agarre, pero mantuvo sus manos en contacto con su anatomía, moviéndolas sutilmente hacia arriba. Sango temió que las posara en su trasero, pero para su sorpresa él siguió su trayecto hasta llegar a su cintura y allí continuar afirmándola.

— Sea lo que sea que esté pensando, le _sugiero_ que considere bien las consecuencias que pueden tener sus actos — a pesar del peligro que presentía, la exterminadora no lo apartó ni volvió a intentar alejarse. Estaba un poco contrariada, quizá quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar él.

— Creo que correré los riesgos — los ojos azules destellaron junto a la sonrisa, justo antes de que Sango fuese sorprendida por un rápido e inesperado movimiento que la hizo quedar bajo él, presa de su peso: los papeles se habían invertido.

Miroku aprovechó la confusión de su compañera y afirmó sus manos sobre su cabeza, provocando un sonrojo mucho más notorio y aún más asombro y nerviosismo en ella. La castaña pasó saliva, un poco dudosa y sin saber cómo debía reaccionar exactamente, porque el monje no estaba quebrando el momento. Por el contrario, ella ya había _arruinado_ un ambiente que parecía estar llevando la situación a un beso y, por increíble que pareciera, Miroku no había hecho nada inapropiado ni estúpido. En cambio ella, temerosa de lo que podía pasar, lo había cacheteado para impedirle llegar a sus labios. Pese a todas las expectativas y los precedentes, el monje estaba comportándose de forma _aceptable_ , aún con todas las formas en las que podía destruir ese instante, él estaba contribuyendo a crear un ambiente romántico e íntimo que comenzaba a asustarla.

— S-Su Excelencia… C-Creo que no d-debería acercarse _tanto_ — lamentablemente para Sango, estaba acorralada y no tenía a dónde huir. ¿Por qué su compañero no estropeaba la escena como siempre hacía? ¿Por qué simplemente no llevaba su mano a alguna parte de su anatomía que no debiese tocar para que ella se molestara, le diera un merecido golpe y se olvidaran del asunto? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla de esa forma tan profunda mientras iba acortando aún más la distancia? ¿Y por qué demonios tenerlo tan cerca se sentía tan bien? —. M-Miroku, esto no es _correcto_.

A él le causó cierta gracia la última frase, además de que le fascinaba escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la castaña. Se acomodó mejor sobre ella, sintiendo ahora el movimiento un poco acelerado de su pecho y apoyando su frente en la ajena, la sonrisa seductora y cómplice atrapando por completo a la exterminadora.

— ¿De verdad? No veo que te estés resistiendo.

Acunó su mejilla con una de sus manos, acariciando suavemente el rostro antes de sostenerlo con cuidado y cortar definitivamente la distancia, encontrando sus labios con los de ella en un contacto que fue recibido con asombro al principio, pero poco a poco comenzó a ser correspondido, para extrañeza suya. Sango, contra todo pronóstico, había cerrado los ojos para dejarse llevar por ese beso; sus manos habían quedado libres del agarre de Miroku y, aunque su primer pensamiento fue golpearlo por atrevido, en lugar de eso llevó una hasta la mejilla cálida del monje mientras la otra se afirmaba en su hombro, acomodándose entre sus brazos.

Miroku no tardó en aprovechar el momento y aventurarse un poco más, atreviéndose a incitar con su lengua a que Sango entreabriera sus labios y así tener acceso a su boca. Ella lo hizo, aunque él pudo sentir el nerviosismo en lo tenso que de pronto sintió sus brazos y un pequeño temblor que recorrió a su compañera. Esperó que lo apartara, que ahora sí lo golpeara por atrevido, pero nuevamente se sorprendió de que le siguiera permitiendo el contacto. Decidió hacer su último movimiento, pasando sus dedos hacia la nuca de la exterminadora para mantener firme su cabeza y luego se arriesgó a recorrer su boca con su lengua, encontrándose con la de ella y provocando que se estremeciera ante la acción. Notó que su cuerpo se tensaba aún más y su respiración se agitaba, cosquilleándole en el rostro. Se aventuró a seguir con el beso, degustando ese sabor que le había sido negado en tantas ocasiones, dispuesto a separarse sólo cuando se le hiciera dificultoso respirar o la castaña mostrara signos de que había sido suficiente, lo que ocurriera primero. Ambos disfrutaron del gesto, conociendo por fin lo que era entregarse a los labios del otro, probar su sabor y dejarse atrapar por ese magnetismo casi sobrenatural que nacía de sus vientres y que les pedía que no se separaran. Luego de un rato – segundos, minutos, ninguno de los dos podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así –, Miroku finalizó lentamente el beso, mordiéndole con picardía el labio inferior mientras buscaba sus ojos y le sonreía, cómplice y galán.

— Si así besas, no puedo esperar a hacerte el amor, pequeña traviesa.

No pudo resistirse y, junto con sus palabras, llevó su mano hasta las nalgas de la muchacha y las apretó con ganas, como sólo él sabía hacer. Sango dio un respingo, roja por la vergüenza, el enfado y la sorpresa juntos. La bofetada resonó con un estruendo bastante audible, logrando que Miroku dejara su posición sobre ella y se acariciara la mejilla afectada, con una sonrisa culpable mientras ella se sentaba frente a él, asesinándolo con la mirada.

— Es imposible que no arruine algo, ¿verdad? — Le espetó, molesta por lo ocurrido.

— Creo que es mi especialidad — respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía acariciándose la zona roja en su rostro —. De todas formas, contigo cerca no puedo pensar bien. Menos si te colocas a horcajadas sobre mí.

— Y-Yo… ¡Era parte del entrenamiento! ¡Maldito pervertido malpensado, libidinoso y aprovechador! Debí suponer que terminarías aprovechándote de las circunstancias.

— No te enfades — el monje volvió a mirarla cómplice, seductor —. Además, no puedes negar que lo disfrutaste…

Sango sólo se enrojeció en respuesta, intentando aparentar que no lo había escuchado y poniéndose de pie para tomar su Hiraikotsu y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la aldea. El ojiazul se apresuró en alcanzarla, tomando su mano para caminar junto a ella el trayecto que los separaba de su destino. La exterminadora no le dijo nada, le permitió el contacto dándole sólo una mirada de advertencia que él no necesitaba, porque con aquel beso había llenado su cuota de _caricias_ necesarias para mantenerlo tranquilo, por lo menos durante el resto del día.

Se separaron en cuanto llegaron a los límites de la aldea, donde algunas personas rondaban haciendo sus labores diarias. Intentarían mantener la distancia prudente que siempre mostraban para enfocarse en continuar su viaje, ya que sabían que, una vez cumplidos sus propósitos, serían libres de disfrutar a gusto de ese placer que acababan de descubrir y que, aunque les costara admitirlo, los dos sabían que comenzarían a extrañar más de lo que debiesen.

Pero nadie podría culparlos, porque ¿quién puede resistirse después de haber probado el sabor de la perfección? Ahora tenían claro que sus bocas serían su condena.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Héme aquí con este trozo de dulzura (?), que decidí escribir luego de haber causado demasiado drama y dolor en este par que en realidad se merece -la mayor parte del tiempo- mucho amor. La idea nació un día que buscaba referencias para dibujar, vi una imagen de una chica a horcajadas sobre un chico y con el puño levantado y fue como... ¡Splash, nació chocapic! Digo... el fic. Aunque la idea original fue ampliándose a lo que al final resultó ser esto. Espero que lo disfruten._

 _ **S** i llegaron a este punto, les agradezco su tiempo y aún más, si me comparten su opinión con un review. _

_**Q** uiero dejar mi siempre fiel y sincero agradecimiento a **Nuez** , quien me ayuda a fangirlear con las ideas y las hace de beta :)_

 _ **N** os leemos pronto, ya saben... por acá o por ahí. ¡Besos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
